a) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns fastening means for attaching a fishing reel to a fishing rod. Specifically, the present invention is directed to fastening means for light-weight fishing rods in which minute, precise movements are required, such as while fishing for small fish.
b) Description of Related Art
While waiting for a fish to bite the bait, an angler may grasp the fishing rod by a conventional fishing rod grip located either between the reel and the tip end of the fishing rod, or between the reel and the butt end of the fishing rod. Alternatively, it is not uncommon for the angler to grasp the reel in the proximity of where the fishing reel is attached to the fishing rod.
Japanese Utility Model Application (OPI, i.e. "unexamined published application") No. 3-102850 discloses a reel fastener including a protuberance (2) formed on an upper surface. The protuberance prevents a gap from being formed between the palm of the angler's hand and the upper surface when the fishing rod is grasped.
Japanese Utility Model Application (OPI) No. 2-67765 similarly discloses a cylindrical cover for a fishing rod with a protuberance (8) extending away from the fishing reel.
The enlarged size of the reel fasteners in the prior art improve the angler's grasp of the fishing reel, whereby control of the fishing rod becomes limited to broad movements of the angler's body including the wrist, arm or shoulder. Unfortunately, it makes precise manipulation of the fishing rod, such as by the angler's fingers more difficult.